The subject of the present invention is a motor vehicle parking brake.
Hitherto, manually-controlled parking brakes have been made using a lever handle usually placed between the two front seats, or using a specific pedal situated close to the pedals.
These brakes have a significant overall size, require long cables and a balance bar system which have to be fitted between the driving position and the rear axle assembly. They also require adjustment upon assembly and/or during the life of the vehicle, and their optimum effectiveness depends on the physical force of the driver and on the dimensional constraints which result from the vehicle aesthetics choices made by the constructor.
The object of the invention is to provide a parking brake which is designed to avoid these drawbacks.